fou d'amour
by Louise Malone
Summary: un Rogue fou amoureux, ça donne ça!


-Severus?

-Oui mon Hermione?

-J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone, elle vient passer le WE…

-Encore? Euh je veux dire, oui bien sur, c'est formidable que ta mère et toi vous vous entendiez si bien!

.

-Severus?

-Oui mon amour?

-On est invités chez les Weasley samedi soir!

-Lesquels?

-Eh bien Molly et Arthur!

-Ah, bien…

-Il y aura toute la famille et comme Neville est un peu déprimé depuis sa rupture avec Hannah, j' ai dit à Molly que tu t'assieras à coté de lui pendant le repas pour lui remonter le moral, j'ai bien fait?

-…Euh,oui, bien entendu…

.

-Severus?

-Oui Mione?

-J'ai mes règles et j'ai mal au ventre!

-Oh pauvre amour…

-La seule chose qui me calme c'est une tisane de salsepareille et de camomille. Je sais bien que tu es allergique à la camomille mais j'ai vraiment très mal…

-Je cours te la préparer amour, allonge toi et détends toi!

_Un peu plus tard_

-Atchoum! Voici la tisane Hermione chérie!

-Oh…Merci. Mais finalement je pense qu'une bouillotte chaude me soulagerait plus!

-Je vais te préparer ça de suite trésor!

.

-Severus?

-Oui trésor?

-Tu as besoin de vêtements moldus pour quand on va voir mes parents!

-Euh…

-Alors je t'ai acheté ça! TADAAAAAM!

-…..

-Ça ne te plait pas?

-Si si, bien sur…C'est…Original!

-C'est très à la mode chez les moldus, et puis ça te changera de toutes ces robes de sorciers noires, un tee shirt rose et un pantacourt orange ça t'ira très bien et ça te rajeunira!

-Bien sur ma puce!

.

-Severus?

-Oui mon ange?

-J'ai envie d'aller manger dehors!

-Quelle bonne idée! La louche enchantée, ça te dit?!

-Oh non! Je veux aller à Mac Do!

-Ou ça?

-Mac Do! C'est une chaîne de restaurant moldue!

-Ah…

-Et puis ça te fera une occasion de mettre enfin la tenue moldue que je t'ai offerte! Allez viens!

-Ah…

.

-Severus?

-Oui chaton?

-Tu peux aller me chercher un sundea caramel?

-Bien sur mais je te jure que si un gamin me demande encore une fois si je suis Dora l'exploratrice je vais faire un malheur!

.

-Severus?

-Oui ma princesse?

-Tu m'aimes?

-Je t'adore et tu le sais bien!

-Tu me pardonneras tout?

-Absolument tout chérie!

-Bon alors…Je te jure que c'était un accident, je voulais te préparer une potion contre les cheveux gras et…Voilà, j'ai abîmé ton chaudron!

-Mon…MON CHAUDRON? Lequel?

-Ben…Ton préféré…

-Argh, il a quoi?

-Il est fendu en deux ,il lui manque un pied et il est agité de soubresauts Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as mal étiqueté les queues de rats et celles de souris!

-Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, l'essentiel est que tu ne sois pas blessée!

.

-Severus?

-Oui ma fée?

-Je sors ce soir.

-Ah bon, avec Ginny?

-Presque. Avec Ron.

-Avec Ron?!

-Oui, il dit que je lui m'amène en boite, je pense rentrer vers 5h00.

-Ah…Amuse toi bien…

.

-Severus?

-Oui ma choupette?

-J'ai envie d'essayer la sodomie.

-Kof kof kof

-Ne t'étouffes pas!

-Je…Eh bien…Je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais j'en suis ravie bien sur et ne t'en fais pas, je serai très doux et

-Ah mais pas sur moi. Sur toi. Regarde, j'ai acheté du lubrifiant et un gode fluo vibrant. Le vendeur du sex shop a dit que tu devais être bien détendu alors j'ai aussi acheté du vin moldu français!

-Euh…

-Severus?

-On…On peut toujours essayer…

.

-Severus?

-Oui ma future femme que j'adore?

-Finalement je n'ai pas très envie de me marier de façon traditionnelle , je préfèrerais que la cérémonie se déroule dans le lac!

-Dans le lac?

-Ouiiiii! Avec les sirènes qui danseraient à nos côtés! Et aussi je voudrais un dragon, pour les photos! Ce serait SI romantique!

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

.

-Severus?

-Oui chaton?

-J'ai envie de bière au beurre, celle de la taverne du sanglier!

-Très bien, je vais chercher ça. Surtout reste bien couchée en m'attendant. Le bébé va bien? Il bouge comme d'habitude?

-Oui! Et ramène moi des framboises!

-Des framboises. En février? Bon, je vais me débrouiller mon cœur!

.

-Severus?

-Oui ma puce?

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?J'ai si mal!

-Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie, mais tu sais, accoucher cela fait forcément mal et

-AAAAAAAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEE! Mais fait quelque chose!

-Je…Je vais tenter cette vieille incantation qui permet de transférer la douleur sur une autre personne!

-Oh ! Ça marché! Ouf!

-AAAAAAIIIIIEEEE!

.

-Severus?

-Ou-Oui ma chérie?

-Je préférerais qu'on appelle le bébé Harry, finalement. Ou bien Ron, ou encore Neville, pour rendre hommage à un de mes amis…

-Co-Comme tu voudras ma chérie. Oh mon fils! J'ai un fils! Il est si beau!

.

-Ginny?

-Oui Hermione?

-C'est bon, tu as gagné. Severus m'aime tellement qu'il ne me refusera jamais rien. Tiens voilà tes 10 gallions!


End file.
